


Jack meets The Smurfs

by nom



Category: Torchwood, the Smurfs - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom/pseuds/nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Complete, utter crack.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/"><b>omnijaxual</b></a> community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jack meets The Smurfs

**Author's Note:**

> Complete, utter crack.
> 
> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/profile)[**omnijaxual**](http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/) community.

**Jack:** "Whoa, wait, when I said you were a cute little thing and could have your way with me, this was _not_ what I had in mind! What did you drug that sarsaparilla with anyway? Tying me down like this must have taken you guys hours."

**Smurfette:** "Silence, Captain! We will smurf our pleasure of you in pain and blood! Smurfs, proceed with the whipping!"

**Jack:** "Ouch -- stop that! Damnit, what's my safeword? I'm not okay with having a mob of kinky little blue people trying to inflict a death of a thousand tiny cuts on me! Ow, stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Endnotes:** Inspired by [the prompt "Jack/Smurfette (preferably as a domme, and involving one or more Smurfs as well).](http://community.livejournal.com/omnijaxual/635.html?thread=74875#t74875)
> 
> For the visual inspiration, [picture this](http://www.cartoonbank.com/2009/Add-your-Caption-Week-203/invt/133238), but instead of Gulliver-esque guy, naked Jack Harkness, surrounded by [Smurfs](http://www.smurf.com/smurf.php/www/meet/en) (perhaps in black leather versions of their usual outfits).
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback? Appreciated, here or [at LJ](http://nomanomynous.livejournal.com/2569.html).


End file.
